Until You Know The Consequence
by Hearii
Summary: Based on a dream. No flames. Sango is jealous of a freshman and she doesn't know what to do about her. Until she meets her newest friend, insanity. Slight InuxKag. oneshot RANDOM!
1. Chapter 1

Until You Know The Consequence

**A/N: I know, I know! I'm late updating my other stories and I'm making another! Well, this is just a one-shot, but I have to tell you that Know Your Stars: Every Anime To Make Fun Of is currently on hold till someone (cough B.Master) decides to update. I shouldn't have to update every chapter when it's her story too! Also I think I started Unknown to the Princess to soon so I'm gunna put that on hold until The Higher They Are The Harder They Fall is done, but that's only a short story so it doesn't matter. It'll be done soon.**

**This is story was inspired by Nikol. In fact, she inspires everything! Sorry, inside joke.**

**P.S.- This is also an Inu/Kag fan fiction.**

She was furious. In a couple hours this new girl had managed to make her best friend and crush hug her! Now he may be a pervert but he wasn't the hug type of person. Sango just felt like storming over there and take out this new girl, and hitting Miroku over they head. Well, shecould do that anyway, since this new girl was only a freshman and they were seniors. Also she was moved up a year so that made her 4 years younger than them.

After the hug the young girl waved good-bye and left Miroku. Miroku turned around to come face-to-face with his best friend. "Why hello Sango! I didn't know you would be here." He said happily. BAM! Miroku's face met the ground.

"I'm _supposed_ to be here! It's school! But you have no excuse for hugging a girl 4 years younger than us!" Sango hissed in a low deadly tone. Miroku looked up and a perverted grin came upon his face. He had a good view of under Sango's uniform skirt. Sango scowled and took a few steps back.

"My dear Sango," Miroku started and got up, dusting himself off. "Do I hint jealously in your voice? Jealous of a freshman?"

"I am _not_ jealous of a freshman! Why should I be? I was just…keeping her from a pervert like you!" Sango denied as she waved to one of her passing friends. Sango was a very popular girl at school and had a lot of friends. She wasn't a preppy and happy-go-lucky type though. That was her second best friend, Kagome Higurashi's, job.

'No matter how much you say you aren't jealous you know you are.' A voice inside of Sango's voice said.

'I know that! I'm just not about to admit it Miroku!' Sango said to herself. "Just great," Sango said flatly, muttering under her breath. "I'm talking to myself."

"What was that Sango? I didn't quite her you." Miroku said walking over to Sango.

"Um…I-uh…" Sango stuttered.

BRING! BRING! BRING!

The bell rang though out the school loudly.

'Saved by the bell!' Sango thought. She sighed with relief. She didn't know how she would've gotten out of that one!

"Come on! If we don't hurry were going to be late for class! I knew I should have stayed in instead of going outside for lunch!" Grabbing Miroku's hand she pulled him towards the door, where they entered hell (cough school).

It was like this all day. That new girl named Koharu had been fallowing Miroku around since the beginning of the day. She had transferred from China and was smart. The reason she goes to Shikon Private Academy. The school was for the very intelligent and gifted students. Sango and Miroku both went there. Sango and Miroku had known each other since their first day when they were freshman. That was 3 years ago exactly. Since the day they met they were best friends. And to Sango it started to form into something else since half way through freshman year. She never had the guts to tell him though.

Well, back to the new kid. She had been fallowing Miroku and Miroku seemed to like her. Really like her. She basically worshiped the ground her walked on. Sango was getting worried. At first it seemed like nothing. Miroku would grope her and she'd get mad and never go near him again. Maybe even get a restraining order. Some girls have done that. But Miroku didn't grope her. Sango couldn't understand why. The only reason must be her really liked her and wanted her around.

Nighttime came and Sango was talking to Kagome on the telephone. Kagome was painting her fingernails, keeping the cordless phone up with her shoulder. Sango was folding some laundry and a way to pass the time was talking to Kagome. Also when she was mad at someone she would talk to Kagome. She had a way of cheering you up. Make sense since she captain of the cheerleading squad. The person Sango was usually mad at was her aunt. Her aunt had taking her and her brother in when her mom and dad had died in a car crash. Her aunt was usually working so Sango and Kohaku usually got the house to themselves. Sango basically took care of her brother but her aunt gave them money and food and a roof over their head. Sango loved her brother with all her heart and if she had a choice to whether live and have her brother die or her brother live and her die she would choose number two.

"So, you know the new girl, Koharu?" Sango said casually.

"Yea, she tried out for cheerleader and made it no problem. She's great with flips. But she would never be able to pass me if I do say so myself." Kagome bragged.

Kagome was a very kind, generous, bighearted person over and over again. Guys crawled all over her but she didn't pay attention to them. She would always raise the most money, sell the most stuff or help the most with charitable causes. Just the exact opposite of her twin sister, Kikyo. Think of Kikyo as a proud swan. Elegant and graceful. Like I said, Kagome's exact opposite of Kagome. Kagome always compared herself to Kikyo. She gets down on herself when she does that.

"Yea, well she's been crawling all over Miroku all day." Sango said.

"Ew," Kagome said as she stopped painting her nails to think about it for a second. "No offense to you." She said quickly.

"And I'd be offended by that how…?" Sango asked.

"Well, I did say ew over someone liking Miroku and you like Miroku. So, yea, you know."

Sango was shocked. "I-I do not like Mir—when did you figure it out?" Sango changed what she was going to say half way through the sentence.

"See? There is denial then there is acceptance." Kagome said like a doctor or something. "You changed quicker than I expected. I would have though you would have changed what you were going to say after saying Miroku. I guess you can't be right all the time!" She joked.

"Kagome! You are getting off topic! Tell me how you know and if anyone else knows." Sango demanded.

"Sango," Kagome started, she screwed the lid on her dark blue nail polish back on and went over to her dresser. "Have you ever heard the saying 'Love is blind to those it holds'?"

Sango groaned. "So your saying everyone knows?"

Kagome sighed as she skimmed through the dresses in her closet, looking for something suitable to wear. "Sadly," She paused for a second. "Well, everyone except Miroku."

"That's good…" Sango said. "I think." Came an unsure fallowing remark.

Kagome stopped skimming through her dresses and went to the very end. "Now on a different subject," Kagome pulled two identical dresses out of the closet. "Black or red and why?"

Sango immediately knew what she was talking about. "Black. Makes you look more mysterious."

Kagome giggled as she put the red one away. "Inuyasha likes black too. I don't know why I had to ask. Did I tell you Inuyasha and I are going to this really fancy restaurant. I don't know why, he doesn't really like fancy places. It's really hard to get in there too! He must have booked it months in advance."

Inuyasha was Kagome's long time boyfriend. They've known each other forever because they are next-door neighbors. You would have thought they were dating since grade 4 but he was dating Kikyo then and it surprisingly lasted until grade 7 than she broke up with him for a boy named Onigomo also known as Naraku. No one really knows who broke up with whom but Inuyasha was going to leave Kikyo for Kagome anyway. It may seem like a very young age to date but they were popular and they did it just for kicks. Then it actually lasted until now.

"Sango," Kagome started. "Why don't you just tell Miroku your true feelings? I mean that's what Inuyasha and me did and look where we are now. Although I don't know what you see in Miroku. He's such a pervert!"

"And **_I_** don't know what you see in Inuyasha!" Sango snapped back.

"Hey! You have to be married or engaged to him to know!"

"But you **aren't** engaged to Inuyasha, let alone married to him." Sango said confused.

"Exactly. I don't even know what I see in him." Kagome said and it earned her a laugh. But the laugh wasn't from Sango. It was from the boy leaning on the doorframe. The boy had silver hair and golden eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed with joy. "Hey! Who let you in?"

"Myself,"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"I'm not ready to go yet."

"But I'm late so how can the time queen not be ready?"

"I'm just not okay! Go wait outside my room."

"Meh'" Was his oh-so intelligent reply and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ok I have to go Sango," Kagome said back into the phone.

"I know. I heard it all!"

"Ok bye-bye Sango!"

"Later Kagome," And Sango hung up the phone.

.:. Kagome and Inuyasha.:.

Kagome took another couple minutes to get ready and she would have taken longer if it wasn't for Inuyasha banging on the door and saying he was going to leave. But when she came out Inuyasha thought it was all worth the time. She was gorgeous! She was wearing a black dress that went down to her ankles covering a bit of her black heels. Her hair was up in a sort of spiky bun (some people know what I'm talking about. It's when you put your hair in a ponytail and then get a clip and sort of pin it to the back of your head). She was only wearing dark blue eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss.

"Was it really that hard to wait?" Kagome asked.

"Of course," Inuyasha said as Kagome scowled at his impatience. "But it's defiantly worth seeing you look so beautiful."

"Are you saying I'm not always beautiful?" Kagome joked.

"I…um-well…uh," Inuyasha tried to give an answer but couldn't.

"Inuyasha," She said playfully. "I'm only joking."

"Oh," He said as he outstretched his hand for her to take it. "Well should we get going?"

She took his hand and they both walked down the stairs and to Inuyasha jet-black convertible.

.:. The Next Week .:.

This was the last straw! This was getting way out of line. Miroku was supposed to be with her, not with Koharu! So far Koharu has sat with her and Miroku every day from the first day till now and has sat where she was supposed to sit, beside Miroku. And he didn't care. So Sango would sit around the table somewhere else. Not to mention whenever she tried to call Kagome there was no answer. Not on her cell phone, not on her home phone not even through Internet! She needed to see Kagome! Kagome was not only known as the most involved, but as a person to go to for advice.

It was a week since she ha last heard anything from Kagome and she decided to find her. She always forgot to find her during lunch (being to distracted by Miroku and Koharu) but today she _was_ going to find her. Whether it killed her or not. While Miroku and Koharu were eating Sango told them she was going to be right back. Of course they didn't even ask why she left. In fact, they didn't even notice she left anyway! It was worse than she thought.

Sango looked around the cafeteria for any sign of Kagome. Nothing. She looked at the table Kagome usually sat at but she couldn't see anything at the table. There were people there but they were blocked out because the sun was reflected off of something. Sango walked past the table casually, because the cheerleaders didn't really like Sango after the uniform incident, which she really didn't want to bring up. As she walked past the table she saw that reflecting light again, but she also saw Kagome, and noticed the blinding light was coming from her. To be precise, her finger…wait? Sango's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Sango hesitantly taped Kagome on the shoulder. Her friend turned around and smiled. "Hey Sango! What's up? I haven't seen you for a while. Take a seat," She said scooting over and making room for the slightly confused friend.

"Um," Sango said nervously. "No thanks. But I need to talk to you." Pulling Kagome to the side, where no one could see her, she immediately grabbed Kagome's hand. "Oh my God! Kagome? What did you do?" Catching on Kagome drew her hand back and examined the large diamond on her slender finger. Kagome giggled and placed her hands behind her back.

"You know how Inuyasha took me out to that really fancy restaurant?" Sango just nodded dumbly and Kagome continued. "Well, it turns out he booked the whole restaurant! And just when things couldn't get any better, he asks to marry me!" Sighing like the love-struck puppy she was, she remembered the wonderful evening they had.

"But-But," Sango stuttered. "You haven't even graduated! And what about your parents?"

"I had the same question about parents too. But Inuyasha asked my mom from my hand in marriage and in fact she was thrilled! What got her was something about grandchildren." She muttered the last part under her breath. "But I know why you're here. You want advice about what you should do about Miroku and Koharu. Just tell Miroku how you feel! It will all work out! But about Koharu, I have to tell you something" Kagome was cut off when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said to his fiancée. "Sango," He added acknowledging her presents. "Um, Kagome I was wondering if you could help me with my homework?"

"Can't it wait till after school?" Kagome asked. "Wait. Don't tell me you didn't do yesterdays homework!"

"Uh…" Inuyasha did an anime sweat drop.

Kagome sighed. "Even though I'm engaged to you I still don't know what I see in you." Kagome pulled him along. Inuyasha said a little 'hey!' to her insult. "Later Sango!" Kagome called looking back, leaving her standing after them with a blank look. A few seconds past and Sango took a long sigh. She was never going to get this problem solved.

.:. A Month Later .:.

Sango was lying in bed. She had been quiet for days and she had enough insanity to go to the asylum. She just lay in bed and looked up at her ceiling for hours. She had to do something. Now. Sango slowly rose from her position in bed and walked to her large desk, turning on a lamp and pulled out a clear sheet of paper and a pencil. She scratched away, huddled over the paper, like an evil villain working on a newest plan for world domination, until her plan was complete. Koharu would be out of the way and Miroku would be hers. The plan was foolproof.

At least, that's what she thought.

.:. Three Days Later .:.

Sango needed the perfect opportunity to start her plan. And she was about to get that opportunity.

"Hey Sango," Koharu said, getting her attention. Sango almost shuddered at her high-pitched, annoying voice. Oh, how she loathed that irritating voice.

"Yes," Sango said as sweetly as she could.

"I'm going to this party on Saturday. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? You know, like a girls night out?" Yes, yes, yes! The perfect opportunity!

"I'd love to!" Sango said a little to eagerly. "Um-I mean that would sound nice. I've never really got to speak to you too much."

"That's exactly what I was just about to say! I've spent all this time around you, yet never really got to know you. Well, how about I'll meet you at Shirory Ave. From what Miroku told me that's about the half way point between our houses."

"That sounds great, how about…"

"Nine o'clock." They both said at the same time. Both girls started to laugh. Koharu out of the same time they said, Sango, because her plan was about to go into action.

.:. Saturday Night: Night Of The Party.:.

It was about eight thirty when Sango reached Shirory Avenue. She was early for two reasons. A) She had to stash the thing she was carrying in the bush before Koharu came. B) She had to be there before Koharu or the whole plan would fall, like her sanity did weeks ago. Koharu had chosen the best place for her plan. The place was deserted.

Boy, was she glad she did come because not even five minutes later Koharu came along, humming a happy little tune. "Hi, Sango! Ready to go?" She yelled merrily as she ran up to the girl about 10 feet away.

"But isn't it kind of early to leave now?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Isn't it 8:50?" Not waiting for her to answer she just sighed and continued. "I guess my watch is running fast again. Turning around to set her watch, she still continued to talk. Turning around was her biggest mistake. "I'm so glad you could come. It really seemed like you didn't like me. I just wanted to be friends with you, since Miroku hung out with you so much. You really seem like a great person." Koharu's voice didn't even reach Sango, because she wasn't paying attention. Sango slowly inched her way towards the bush she had stashed the key item to phase one of her plan in. Just when Koharu was turning around and saying, "Well I hope we can be the best of friends," Sango put her plan into full battle. Looking around for any other sign of life in the bad neighborhood, Sango raised the object above her head.

BAM!

Sango stood over Koharu's unconscious body, holding a metal bat. That's the moment

Sango's common sense entered her body yet again. The bat fell to the ground with a clank and Sango fell to her knees sobbing. After a couple minutes, when only small hiccups left her mouth she looked at her gloved hands. What did she just do? Was she that jealous of Koharu to beat her over the head with a steel bat, when Koharu's only plan was to become friends? She looked at the limp body in front of her and inspected it. Surprisingly there was no blood, just the biggest goose egg you've ever seen. Sango turned away from the body and ran at full speed, not noticing she was about to run into a hooded stranger. When she did the man immediately turned around and whipped out his gun. The man was probably going to mug her. Oh, how wrong was she.

The man immediately shot, and Sango was lucky he had very bad aim and hit her in the stomach. The gunfire echoed a couple times before Sango's bleeding body hit the dirty road. She blacked out.

.:. A Couple Days Later .:.

Sango started to stir. She heard a voice pleading for her to be okay. Sango cracked an eye open only to be blinded by sunlight pouring into the small, white room she was in. Quickly closing her eye again and groaned. Her stomach hurt like hell and she couldn't stop the pain. The person who was also in the room started to speak to her.

"Sango? Are you okay? Please, say something!" A male voice asked.

"Hey, Miroku." Sango said weakly. She started to open her eyes a bit slower this time, and the sun didn't blind her this time. She turned her head to face Miroku, who looked very happy to see her awake.

"Sango! I'm so glad you're awake." What? She couldn't remember anything that happened. It was like one of those times when you wake up and you can't remember anything that has happened for a while. The sweet seconds before you realized you beat someone over the head with a bat. Then reality hits you like a bullet. Literally.

Sango started to sob. Not for what happened to her, but for what happened to Koharu. The worst thing that probably happened to the young girl. She met Sango.

"Sango! What's the matter? Does it really hurt? Should I get the nurse?" Through Sango's other unshed tears she looked up and saw a blurry outline of Miroku's face.

"No," Sango said with a hiccup. "The only thing that hurts right now that I'm really concerned with is the guilt."

"Sango! It's not your fault of what that creep did! They caught him and he's in jail now. He's going to get what he deserves, for what he did to you and Koharu!" Miroku basically growled out the last sentence.

"But that's just it!" Sango wailed. "He _didn't_ do anything to Koharu!" Forgetting about the pain Sango buried her head into Miroku's shirt. "**_I_** hit her over the head. **_I_** was the one who was jealous! It was my fault!" Sango confessed. Dare she look up to see Miroku's reaction? Curiosity gave in and she looked up at Miroku. His face was pale, but he was calm. How could he be so calm at a time like this?

Not even looking at her, but straight out the window Miroku asked: "What were you jealous of?"

Sango, thinking nothing mattered anymore just said it all bluntly. She confessed she was jealous of Koharu because he was spending so much time with her. She confessed how she basically lost her sanity. And she confessed the one thing she dreaded all this time with ease. How she was madly in love with him.

Miroku was still looking out the window when she finished. When he didn't talk for a while she started to get worried. He hated her, didn't he? He always will, and they couldn't go on being friends at the least, right? She couldn't blame him. "I guess you hate my guts now? Right?"

Miroku just shook his head. "No Sango. I could never hate you. Even for what you did." He just continued staring out the window. A couple minutes of awkward silence filled the room. Suddenly Miroku broke it.

"Koharu's my cousin," He said.

Not expecting him to suddenly say something Sango didn't catch it.

"What was that?" She asked in pure confusion.

"Sango, Koharu's my cousin." He said in monotone, yet again, like he had said everything else in.

Sango stared blankly at Miroku. "You're cousin?" She said flatly.

"Yes," Finally looking down at her he somehow managed a smile. "And there is something else."

Sango wasn't sure if she could take anything else. She felt like everything was going too fast. It was hard to believe that just 1 month ago she was having the time of her life, having fun with Miroku, going to fairs, movies, and just hanging out. Now that life seemed so far away.

Taking a deep sigh Miroku at last spoke. "It seems I've covered it up a little too well. Sango," He said then paused.

"Yes," Sango said eagerly. Not sure if she wanted to know, but she **needed** to know.

"Sango," He started again. "I'm gay."

Okay I want no flames for this because it's just based on a dream I had about Sango thwacking Koharu over the head with a metal bat, then Miroku telling her he was gay. Very odd dream, yes:P

**-Hearii-sama**


	2. Dunce aka Flamer

Stupid Flamer

It makes me so happy to see my first review for this story is a flame. Yes, I realize that this is random. Yes, I realize Sango had no clue that Miroku and Koharu were cousins so that's why he was so nice to her. Yes, I realize that Sango never noticed Miroku was gay. Yes, I realize this stuff would never happen.

Now the answers to all the questions I KNOW you didn't ask.

The story was random because it was based on a dream. It even says that in the summary, you blind monkey with a rusty piece of metal. If you don't believe it was based on a dream you can go screw yourself.

You know, cousins are usually nice to each other, unless you're one of those families where you all hate each other. This isn't the case in this story, you fruit.

Sango could merely not have noticed Miroku was gay because, it even says, Miroku might have covered it up a little too well. LEARN TO READ, DUNCE!

If you've read other fan fictions, and not just mine, you would see that a lot of them, actually none of them, would make it on T.V. The reason is **_BECAUSE WE DO THIS FOR FUN BAKA! _**We can't get them on air because

It's Rumiko's show

Most of them are just kid's makings

The Inuyasha series ended already

See how stupid you are?

I just kicked you ass and proved how right I am so you can go to hell.

-signed Hearii-sama****


End file.
